Specialty Buildings
Put new Specialty Buildings (for the new towers) here! Shield Charging Lab *I: Tower and upgrades cost 5% less (750 MM) *II: Increases AD and PD by 10% (750 MM) *III: Shields reach 20% further (1250 MM) *IV: Towers under shields have +20% extra health (1500 MM) *Increases Bloonouflauger cost and upgrade cost by 5% Bloonouflauging HQ *I: Tower and upgrades cost 5% less. (750 MM) *II: Increases Bloon slowdown time by 10%. (750 MM) *III: 9% chance to remove other properties. (1000 MM) *IV: Bloonouflaugers have a 10% chance to not make Bloons Camo. (1000 MM) *Increases Shield Generator cost and upgrade cost by 5% Hand Locker *I: Tower and upgrades cost 5% less (750 MM) *II: Increases fire rate by 10% (750 MM) *III: All facepalms pierce double Bloons (1500 MM) *IV: All facepalms pop one extra layer (2000 MM) *Increases the other Facepalm Monkey's cost and upgrade cost by 5% Demolition Ground *I: Tower's cost and upgrades cost 5% less (750 MM) *II: Increases fire rate by 10% (750 MM) *III: Bombs deal 5x more damage to MOABs and bosses, damage can stack (2000 MM) *IV: Adds ability, a healer doubles attack speed and the tower can heal (2500 MM) *Increases the costs of Monkey Engineer's price and upgrades by 5% Research Lab *I: Tower and upgrades cost 5% less. (750 MM) *II: Increase fire rate by 10%. (750 MM) *III: 13% to launch nails while attacking, which have infinite range and 20/2 Pop Power. (1000 MM) *IV: All attacks can pop 5 more bloons for 3 more layers! (1500 MM) * Increases Troll Monkey's price and upgrades by 5% Monestary (for Monk-E) * Increases cost of evil-based towers by 5% * 1. Decreases cost by 10% (1000 MM) * 2. Stuns bloons twice as long. (1250 MM) * 3. The beam gets 3x as large, stunning many more bloons (1750 MM) * 4. attacks 3x as fast! (3000 MM) * 5. Light creates a chain reaction of lightning, and acts like a 3/2 boomer+the stunning! (5000 MM) Hakurei Shrine * I: Tower and Upgrades cost 5% less. (750 MM) * II: Increases range by 10%. (750 MM) * III: 10% chance to use a bomb when damaged. Bombs will clear out all incoming projectiles within an area the size of a 0-0 Monkey Engineer's range. (1250 MM) * IV: All Danmaku Monkeys can now use the legendary Master Spark (Master Spark Ability: Unleashes a powerful annihilation of love that pops 5 layers off of every bloon caught in the beam. This fires every frame, and has unlimited range! Lasts 10 seconds. Cooldown: 120 Seconds (Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds when upgraded 3-X or X-3.)) (2500 MM) * Increases Archer Monkey's price and upgrades by 5% Archery Range * I: Tower and Upgrades cost 5% less. (750 MM) * II: Archer Monkeys have 5 extra arrows. (750 MM) * III: Archer Monkeys can now melee bloons by stabbing at them using one of it's arrows. Uses one arrow per stab. (1000 MM) * IV: Archer Monkeys can now fire a special arrow that pops many layers of bloon. (Arrow of Devastation Ability: You gain a target reticule and click on a particular spot. Then, the archer that uses this ability fires a single arrow that pierces through 30 layers of bloon and deals 50 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons and bosses, provided that there is one in the target area. Upgrading the tower increases the amount of layers popped by 2 and M.O.A.B.-Class and boss damage by 4 per level. Cooldown: 90 seconds) (1500 MM) * Increases Danmaku Monkey's price and upgrades by 5% Troll Physics Lab * I: Tower and Upgrades cost 5% less. (500 MM) * II: Increases range by 10%. (500 MM) * III: Occasionally deploys a Troll Bloon that pretends to be on the bloon's side, but it explodes within a 0-0 Bomb Tower explosion radius and stuns bloons caught in the blast like a Flash Bomb. (750 MM) * IV: Troll Bloons have a 5% chance to be Trolldad Bloons, which can lift other bloons with slings, along with themselves, making them fly towards the top of the map (in a 3-D sense). Once they reach the top, they are squished against the observation platform and pop. (1275 MM) * Increases Mutant Monkey's price and upgrades by 5% Nursery * I: Decreases the cost of all upgrades by 5%. (750 MM) * II: Better feeding allows the baby to throw 25% more food per shot. (Rounded up) (750 MM) * III: Adds a new apple attack used for all upgrades that allows the baby to throw an apple with it's normal attack. It functions like a Spike-O-Pult, except that it can only pop 10 Bloons, and will roll off screen if it doesn't pop 10 Bloons. (1,000 MM) * IV: A special shot causes the baby to think that Bloons are toys to be destroyed. This causes it to pop twice as many layers, have double pierce, and shoot an additional 10% faster. It also gains the ability to rip any Bloon with 50 or less RBE into pieces, destroying it and all it's children. It has a 1 minute recharge time. (4,000 MM) * Increases The other Baby Monkey's cost and upgrades by 5% Tank Refitting Centre * I: Decreases Monkey Tank price by 5%. * II: Increases Monkey Tank popping power by 10%. * III: Adds a fast-firing chaingun to the tank. (Fires short, hypersonic bursts of darts every 2 seconds. Chaingun darts cannot pop lead.) * IV: Adds the ability to upgrade the chaingun to a rotary cannon. (Ability lasts for 45 seconds; the cannon pops lead and fires at double speed throughout the 45 seconds it is active; Cooldown: 1 minute.) * Increases the other Monkey Tank's cost and upgrades by 5% Coinbox Research Facility * I: Decreases initial Tower cost and upgrade cost by 10%. Costs 750 Monkey Money. * II: Increases the amount of coins given by 25%. Costs 750 Monkey Money. * III: Increases the value of coins by one rank. Costs 1250 Monkey Money. * IV: Coins that happen to be on the track are spiked and deal 1HP damage to yhe first non-lead Bloon that passes by. Costs 1250 Monkey Money. * V: Coinbox gains an additional 2AD. Costs 750 Monkey Money. * VI: Coinbox outputs 25% more coins. Coins within 10px of the track will automatically latch on and wait for collection. Costs 1500 Monkey Money. * Increases Banana Farm's initial cost and upgrade cost by 5%. Classroom *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 750 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%, plus an additional 2% for each upgrade you buy for the Tower. Cost: 750 Monkey Money. *III: The Tower's popping power is increased by 1% for each Tower (including itself) onscreen. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *IV: Towers with the Percentage Power upgrade deal a minimum damage of 2% of a Bloon's RBE. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Decoy Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Decoy Improvement Facility *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 750 Monkey Money. *II: Increases HP by 10%. Cost: 750 Monkey Money. *III: Gives it one AD and it stacks with upgrades. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *IV: HP automatically regenerates by 10% of max each round! Cost: 2,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Bloontonium Guns and their upgrades by 5%. Bloontonium Enhancement Laboratory *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *III: Radiation automatically pops one layer from every Bloon that enters the range of a Bloontonium Gun. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *IV: Infuses the attacks of nearby towers with Bloontonium that lets them damage all Bloon Types. Cost: 3,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Math Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. High-yield Explosives Testing Facility *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Explosive Radius by 10%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *III: Explosions pop an extra layer. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *IV: The Tower can throw a stick of dynamite every ten seconds. Each stick creates the explosion of a 3/x Mortar Tower. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Gargantuan Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Giant's Castle *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *III: Inflicts 300% damage against MOAB-class Bloons. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *IV: A Tiny Monkey (from P1T5 upgrade) will ride on its back, which will be thrown when the Gargantuan Monkey loses half of its health, inflicting 100 damage on the attacking Bloon, and leaving the Monkey beside the path to attack Bloons afterwards. Cost: 3,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Kamikaze Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Futuristic Devices Store *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *II: Decreases the time to teleport Bloons by 10%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *III: Teleport Monkeys can send an electric pulse with their teleport beam, popping Bloons one layer when teleporting. Stacks with Pop-port Upgrade. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *IV: To prevent Regen Bloons from multiplying, teleporting a Bloon removes the Regen Property. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Astronomer Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Monkey Observatory Base *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed of Towers affected by Astronomer Monkeys by 10%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *III: Observatory Upgrade grants infinite range. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *IV: The Tower's Tier 4 Ability can now make all Regen Bloons in the round turn into Degen Bloons. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Teleport Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Rock, Paper, Scissors Stadium *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%. Cost: 1,000 Monkey Money. *III: Increases the Popping Power of all attacks by 1, and lets Lizard eat 50% more Bloons. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *IV: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock upgrade now grants a Phaser weapon when Spock is picked, which shoots every three seconds and pops one layer from 10 Bloons. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Monkey Casinos and their upgrades by 5%. Casino Complex *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *II: Increases value of cash prizes by 10%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *III: Nearby Monkey Towers can be sent to a Casino and count as a Free Spin, but each Monkey can only go to a Casino once, and will not be usable for one round while it's in a Casino. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *IV: Monkey Towers can be sent to a Casino as many times as you want! Cost: 5,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of RPS Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Secret Virus Lab *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 2,000 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%. Cost: 2,000 Monkey Money. *III: Every second, infected Bloons have a 5% chance of getting stunned for five seconds. Stacks with Ebloona Virus upgrade to give Bloons a 15% chance. Cost: 3,000 Monkey Money. *IV: Ebloona Virus becomes twice as strong. In other words, it pops infected Bloons 200 times a second! Cost: 10,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Phasing Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Phasing Portal *I: Decreases Tower and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *II: Increases Attack Speed by 10%. Cost: 1,500 Monkey Money. *III: Bloons move at half speed when they phase out of this dimension. Doesn't affect the Tier 5 Ability. Cost: 2,500 Monkey Money. *IV: All Phasing Monkeys gain Camo Detection. Cost: 3,000 Monkey Money. *Increases the cost of Infection Devices and their upgrades by 5%. Banana Farm's Specialty Building (Official name unknown) *I: Reduces tower and upgrade cost by 5%. *II: Farms will produce additional empty bananas to the tracks to send some bloons back, like monkey farmer pro. All kind of upgrades will produce empty bananas including banks. Produces one empty banana every 2 seconds. *III: Farms will produce one more bananas or boxes (depends on upgrades) each round. For banks, both capacity and production speed increased by 10%. *IV: Banana Farms also produces Monkey Moneys. Will release one bunch of MM each round (Min. $1). For banks monkey money is produced in the same way of in-game money (can withdraw along with in-game cash. Will produce once in multiple rounds with the value of least $1 if its value per round is less than $1. Valuable cash will increase MM production rate 50% more, double cash has no effect on this. Farms and upgrades MM production guide per round 0/0: 0.2 1/0: 0.3 2/0: 0.5 3/0: 1.0 4/0: 2.0 5/0: 3.0 0/3: 0.45 1/3: 0.5 2/3: 0.6 0/4: 1.0 1/4: 1.1 2/4: 1.3 0/5: 3.0 1/5: 3.1 2/5: 3.2 *Increases the cost of Monkey Villiages and their upgrades by 5%. Monkey Villiage's Specialty Building (Official name unknown) *I: Reduces tower and upgrade cost by 5%. *II: Influence range increases 15% *III: Villages boosts example beacons drums increases 5%, becomes 20%. more cash for pops becomes 1.8x. *IV: Unknown Boosts yet. *Increases the cost of Banana Farms and their upgrades by 5%. Roundabout HQ *I: Reduces tower cost and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 500 MM *II: Increases track size by 10%. Cost: 500 MM *III: Bloons entering the loop will slow down by 10% Cost: 800 MM *IV: Adds 2 addiontal coveyor belts even if you haven't upgraded to the middle path much Cost: 1000 MM *Increases the cost of Portal Generators and their upgrades by 5% Teleportation station *I: Reduces tower cost and upgrade cost by 5%. Cost: 500 MM *II: Portals last 10% longer. Cost: 500 MM *III: Portals have a 20% chance of removing camo and regrow off of bloons. Cost: 800 MM *IV: Ability: Summons a giant portal with 3 times the stats of a portal generator's portal. Cost: 1350 MM *Increases the cost of loops and their upgrades by 5% Monkey's Pizzeria *I: Decreases the cost of both the tower and it's upgrades by 5%. Cost: 500 MM *ll: The burning cheese pools now last over 100 layers and can slow down MOAB Class Bloons. Cost: 600 MM *lll: Adds two additional pizzas to the monkey with pepperonis since the beginning, without a speed decrease. Cost: 800 MM *IV: A x/x/5 upgrade can now make 7500$ per round instead of just 4500$. Cost: 1250 MM *Increases the cost of TBA and their upgrades by 5%. Category:Public Pages Category:Lists Category:Specialty Buildings